the worst Nightmare becoming the best Dream
by Lunedargent0
Summary: A young orphan is going through hell but his protectors always treated him,one day it turned to a living nightmare but will the end the dream he always wanted or succumb to the Nightmare ? One-shot


It was dark and I was running and dodging,clinging to my short life. Nobody believe me,except them,my shadowy protectors. When the villagers finished the beating and occasional rape,they treat my wounds,every wounds,they sooth me and the eldest woman sing me lullabies and they never leave,they always stay in the shadows. Today,that dreaded night one would call his birthday,they took the beating to far...they tortured me !!! This was the only time I saw my protectors face and they were livid,the most enraged were the two regal-looking women. Since I could sense emotions,I knew they were angry at the villagers and I immediately felt safe and I was smiling. They took care of my torturers and took me in the forest of Death,were I knew my only friend Naruto lived. Naruto came to look at what the commotion was and was choqued to see me in such a state. He helped me get back to health faster and my shadowy protectors did what they did best,they protected us in their sleep. The morning came faster than I would have liked and my sleepy eyes fell on the face of the most regal woman of my protectors.

-hello ? _I tried to call for her_

She groaned and pressed me against her bosom. My face flushed a bit but I quickly snuggled,searching for warmth against my female protector. She opened her eyes and she smiled,I smiled back and she passed her fingers between my odd ivory locks.

-hello little one...did you slept well ? _she asked me quietly_

-yes I slept well,thank you for protecting me by the way... _I responded,blushing_

She hummed a strange tune and it was beautiful. I started humming with her and two questions stirred inside my head.

-hmmm...what's your name miss ? _I asked while looking at her_

-my name is Mirana,kit... _She answered me_

Odd but cute name,and why kit ? My face stated just that...

-Mirana ? _I called_

-hmm ? _she hummed in response_

-why do you protect me ? The villagers say that I am a clanless nobody...so why me and not one of the other heirs or heiresses ? _I asked her since I really wanted to know why_

-they didn't told you ? _she quietly asked,disappointed_

-no ? Told me what ? _I asked again_

\- you do have a clan,they're just scattered and the branches of the clan separated...you're from the branch of the knights,the elite of the clan in fights... _She sighed and stroked my hair_

-that's why I have ivory locks ? and how do you know so much from my clan and what's their name ? _I asked in a rush_

-calm down little one,I'll _explain...she soothed me while stroking my hair and my back,I was pretty much laid in her breasts but she didn't mind_ their name...it was the Underland clan and I know a lot from them because I would be a bad clan head if I didn't know about my own clan,would I ? _she asked me,smiling and kissing my forehead_

I was shocked,my very own clan head protected me from the shadows since I was born,it's a lot to take in but I am very happy that I am not alone...

-and Naruto ? _I asked since he had pretty bright hair too_

-Naruto is from the sealers branch...their fuinjustu is unmatched and they generally have wings and horns since they also go in patrol mission in our forest and high in the sky...Naruto is no exception to this but is hair is different than is fellow sealers...they normally have bright red hair... _She answered with a kind smile_

-who are the others ? _I asked since I had other protectors than Mirana_

-their is my sister Iracebeth from the royal branch or main branch,Tarrant from the traders branch,Alice from the fighters branch,Thackery,Mallyumpkin,Nivens,Bayard,Bielle,Their pups and Chess are from the familiars branch since their animals and Time who is not here but watch over us is from the life watchers branch,basically it's higher than the main branch but when we call for them,they _come... She finished and continued to strock my hair,I snuggled even more in her bosom and she covered me with her arms_

\- why did you called me kit ?

-i called you like that because our clan have spiritual guardians depending on the branch we are born in...the main branch it's the Phoenix,the fighters branch it's the Fox,the healers branch it's the Cat,the sealers branch it's an ink yôkai,the traders branch it's a tanuki and so on...and because our clan have mating season when one come of age to reproduce and to birth life like animals. By the way,do you remember a white flash ? _she asked me_

-ya I vaguely remember that...why ?

\- because we can have a soul bond,like a soul mate except that the bond is clearly stronger,the bonded when they kissed,on purpose or not,a bright flash appear and the bonded share an engagement ring after that...the bonded trust each other a lot too... _She explained to me while kissing my forehead as I purred_

-so I am bonded...but with whom ?

-I saw the flashes too because **_someone_** dared me to kiss you on the lips... I was shocked that you were my bonded but I was super happy that it was you.. _She smiled through her explanation_

-i am going to train very hard so our clan can be brought together once again,and I am not going to fail ! Naruto will sure have the same dream as me... _i refrained from asking if I could kiss her_-you're cute you know ? _she kissed me on my cheek and on my nose _but something's on your mind...

-c-can I k-kiss you ? _I asked really quietly_

She smiled and kissed me gently on the lips,just with that I knew I will never fail my new mate.

*******The end***


End file.
